bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 34
Valentine's Day Dance It was over a month now since that weekend. That weekend where I went to Blakton City and ruined a meeting between Max Hayes and the Zaibatsu Corporation. That weekend where I had to deal with the Greasers not knowing loyality and with Christy spreading rumors (well, okay the truth but thought to be a rumor spread by Christy when some people came to some senses about her). I am still looked at by many of the students and have even been called a murderer and a sociopath by them. Today was Friday, Feburary 13, 2009 and it was almost Valentine's Day. There was going to be a dance tomorrow and since people were looking at me like I was a killer, no girl wanted to be with me. I couldn't even ask Kendra since she is now dating Peanut, so I'm guessing that this year is going to be another year where I miss the Valentine's Day Dance. It was 4 PM and I was in the dorm room, reading the novel Halo: The Flood ''when Greg came into the room. "You must really love science-fiction", Greg stated when came in. "I'll just about read anything as long as its entertaining", I told him. "Can't wait till tomorrow. I'm going to be dancing with Holly all across that dance floor. We're going to be the best dancers on the floor", he said. "I don't doubt it", I told him. "So, who are you going with?" he asked. "I might not go again like last year", I said. "Why not?", he asked. "Becuase of how the people are still believing what Christy said about me", I reminded him. "Its been a month now. Can't you let it go?" he said. "Not really from how I'm still being stared at by everyone", I said. "Don't let it be like last year where you just stayed in the dorm and just watched TV", he said. I got finished with the chapter in the book, so I got up and said, "I'm going out for fresh air". I exit the dorm and and went to the parking lot. I got into my car and then started it up. What bothered me right now was where was I going to go. I then realized that I haven't seen Jessica Dickson for a while. She must be thinking that I abandoned her or something. So I decided to go and pay her a visit. I just hope she doesn't mind me visiting her on a bad time. I haven't talk to her for a while, so there could be a bad time that I might be unaware of. I pulled out of the parking lot and then made my way for her place. 30 Minutes Later I pulled into the drive way and then drove down it to her house. I got out of my car and then walked up to her door. I knocked and then James Dickson came to the door. "Hey Mr. Dickson", I said to him. "Its been a while. Where've you been?" he asked me. "I've been busy with school. Have to deal with a girl gossiping about me", I told him. "Not surprised. I heard about the rumor about you from the internet", he said. "Facebook?" I asked. "MySpace", he corrected. "I doubt anyone still goes on there sir", I told him. "Well I heard it from one of those social sites", he said. "So how's life?" I asked him. "Okay. I received my welfare check last week", he told me. "What do you need welfare for? You're not injuried or anything like that", I said. He then lifted up his pants legs and showed that he had two prostetic legs. "Sorry I asked then. Is Jessica here?" I said. "She's upstairs in her room", he said. I then went up the stairs and then knocked on her door. She opened the door and said, "Hi". "Hi", I said back. For a while, we were just chilling in her room talking. "So I heard about the rumor about you that is spread across the whole school", she told me. "Please tell me you heard it from Facebook and not MySpace", I told her. "I don't go on MySpace. That's for old people", she said. "Like your grandfather downstairs?" I asked. "Oh yeah, he does for sure", she said. "So what are you doing for Valentine's Day?" I asked her. "Nothing, like every year. I never had a boyfriend before and never had celebrated Valentine's Day before", she said. "Really?" I asked shockly. "Yeah, exepct for the this one embrassing time when I was five and my dad...." "Don't need to know. Besides, that's something that you should keep to yourself and not tell a friend", I told her (I knew what she was about to tell me). "What about you? What are you going to do for Valentine's Day?" she asked. "Nothing. Last year, I just stayed in the dorm and watched TV while the dance was happening. That was before I met Kendra. She's my ex-girlfriend now. I might just stay in the dorm again this year". "Oh. Not a girl on campus that would want to go with you?" she said. "Nope. All because of Christy Martin, I'm the number one feared person on campus", I told her. "That's messed up", she said. We then just sat in her room till an idea popped up in my mind. "Since you don't have any plans and I can't find anyone to go with, why don't we go with each other to the dance?" I asked. "I would love to, but grandpa might not approve of it", she said. "Well let's try anyway", I told her. So we then go downstairs to talk to her grnadpa about letting her go to the dance tomorrow. "Hey Grandpa, I gotta ask you something", Jessica said to her grandfather. "What is it?" he asked. "Well, there's this dance going on at the school tomorrow and Clayton here asked me if I wanted to go. May I please go?" she said. Mr. Dickson then thought about what to say. Then he said, "No". "Please Grandpa. I barely ever get out of the house and this could be a good time to make some new friends", she said. "I just don't trust that school. You remember back in October when that girl was hit in the head with a bottle by a Jock?" he said, referencing what Ted did to Jill. "You know about that?" I asked. "Yes, it was in ''The Bullworth Times", he told me. "Please Grandpa", she repeated. "No", he said. She then frowned from the reply. I really don't blame her for wanting to get out and have a life. Then again, I don't blame him either. "Sir, I know how the school is and I don't blame you for not wanting her to be at the school. But I promise you that I will make sure that she won't get hurt, either physcially or emotionally", I told him. He looked at me and asked, "Are you sure you won't put Jessica through any harm?" "I'm sure", I told him. He then said, "In that case, you can go Jessica". We were both happy to hear Mr. Dickson change his mind. Looks like I am going to go to the dance tomorrow. The Next Day; 5:47 PM I was puting on some nice clothing, but not a suit. It was a casual dance and I didn't feel like dressing up just to impress the Preppies. Just when I put on a shirt, Greg came into the room and said, "Glad to see that you ain't planning on missing the dance". "Yeah, I just hope nothing happens like the Greaseballs decide to try and slice me up while on the dance floor", I said worried. "Dude, all the cliques decide to behave when it comes to the Valentine's Dance, even those pathetic Jocks do", Greg told me. "Do you know if Michael or Charles are going as well?" I asked Greg. "They never really answered me back on Facebook when I asked. I guess they don't have anyone to go with, but it doesn't mean that they shouldn't come either", Greg said. "I'm going to get my date before the dance starts", I told him. I then left the Boys' Dorm and went to my car at the parking lot. I drove to her house thinking of all the fun that we're going to have. When I got to her house, she and her grandfather were waiting on the porch for me. I got out of my car and then went up to them. "You ready to go?" I asked Jessica. "Yeah", she said. Just before we could leave, Mr. Dickson then said, "You two stand next to each other and smile". I saw that he had a camera in his hands, so we both got next to each other. We smiled and then he took the picture. Then he said, "That's going into the book. I want her back by 11 PM sharp. Got it?" "Got it. The dance only last till 10 anyway", I told him. Both Jessica and I then went into my car and then I drove her to the school. During the drive, we talked alot about the dance. When we got to the school, I parked my car in my usual spot and then took Jessica to the Gym. When we got to the Gym, I saw that Greg, Michael and Charles were waiting outside the Gym. "Sup guys", I said to them. "I see that you brought a girl with you. How shocking?" Michael said scarcastically. I turned to Jessica and said, "He's just being scarcastic as usual". "You going to introduce us or not?" Charles asked. "Guys, this is Jessica Dickson. She's been a friend of my for a while since I guess November", I told them. Then I turned to Jessica and said, "Jessica, this is my friends. My best friend, Greg Ryder. Then this is Michael Diaz and as you can tell, he is a smart ass". "I beg to differ", Michael said scarcastically. "Yeah, sure you do", I said to him. Then I turned back to her and said, "And last but not least, this is Charles Caldwell. He's Michael's best friend". "Nice to meet you all", she said. "Good to see you too", Greg said. Then Holly came out of the Gym and said, "Hey, the dance is going to start in 3 minutes". "Also, that's Greg's girlfriend, Holly Hansen", I told Jessica. "Hi, I'm Holly and you are?" Holly said to Jessica. "Jessica Dickson", she replied. "How bout we all go into the Gym now?" Greg said. We then entered the gym and waited for 3 minutes to end before the dance officially started. "HELLO, EVERYONE", the DJ said on the microphone, "who is ready for the annual Bullworth Academy Valentine's Day Dance?" Everyone then shouted "YEAH" across the entire Gym. "Then let's GET THIS DANCE STARTED", the DJ said. Then the party as well as the music started. Everyone as well as Jessica and I started dancing on the floor. We danced on the floor for 20 minutes till Jessica needed a drink. "Man, I need a drink", she said. "I'll go get you one", I told her. I then went to the punch bowl where I got two cups and then poured some punch into the cups. Then Greg runs up to me and knocks the two cups out of my hands. I got angry at him and yelled, "ARE YOU CRAZY?" "Are you crazy? Every dance or party, someone always spikes the punch and I don't think Jessica would like to be on a date with a passed-out prick", he said. I then realized that he was right. "Sorry man, but what am I suppose to drink now?" I said to him. "Ricky has a cooler in the Pool building and he'll be glad to give us a few beers to drink", Greg told me. "At least he's loyal", I said to him. I returned to Jessica to tell her about having a beer. By that time, I Ran (So Far Away) ''by A Flock Of Seagulls was playing. "Hey, how do you feel about having a can of beer?" I asked. She looked at me badly at first, but then said, "No punch left?" "No good punch left", I told her. "I'll go with it", she said. We then went down the stairs and then into the Pool building. Ricky was giving out beers to different students. I then walked up to him and said, "Two beers please". "It's been a while, C-Money. What have you been doing?" he said. "Nothing. Not trying to piss off the Greasers since they're not really my friends anymore", I told him. "Just to let you know, you'll always be my friend no matter what, even if the other Greasers don't like you", he told me as he handed me the two beers. "Thanks", I told him for both the beers and the non-ended friendship (I thought it ended when my friendship with the Greasers ended). Jessica and I then drinked our beers while listening to ''Space Age Love Song ''by A Flock Of Seagulls. We finished our beers and then returned to the dance floor just when the DJ was about to call out the best couple at the dance for the evenning. I walked beside Greg and Holly who were on the dance floor and asked, "What's this crap about 'best couple at the dance'?" "It's something the school thought of to get alittle more creative for the dance", Holly told me. "Sounds kinda lame", I said. "I don't agree with you on that", Greg said. I guess that he must have wanted to get himself and Holly reconnigzed as the best couple, but we don't know who won yet. "Okay people, this is the moment that you have been waiting for. All the votes have been counted and it's time to find out who the best couple are at the dance", the DJ said. She then pulled out a red box that said 'votes' on the side. "I didn't think that we had to vote for the best couple here at the dance", Jessica said. "I didn't either. Besides, it ain't like we would have won since people are still giving eye-balling me", I told her. The DJ then counted the slips of paper and said, "And the winner for the best couple at the dance is Constantinos Brakus and Christy Martin". Constantinos and Christy and then got up onto the stage. Everyone on the dance floor and on the bleachers then clapped their hands, including me even thought I hated that bitch. Just before they can receive a boquent of flowers as their prize, what looked like ketchup and barbaque sauce came rainning down onto Christy. Everyone at first was shocked about what they just saw, but then they all started laughing outloud. Christy was so upset, she ran out of the gym crying her eyes out while leaving a trail of ketchup behind. "Look, its the Trail of Tears", Michael said scarcastically. "Tears and ketchup", I added. Just then, Ms. Peters (the music teacher) got up on the stage and said, "Who did this?" No one replied to the answer. "WHO DID IT?" she repeated. Again, no one replied. "Well this is not the end of what just happened", she said before she exit the Gym. "Why don't we just continue the dance", the DJ said. She continued the music and everyone continued dancing, execpt for Jessica and I. By that time, ''Sister Christain'' by Night Rancher came on (not really the best song to play during a time like that).' "Who do you think would have done that to Christy?" Jessica asked me. "Different people, depending on who Christy pissed off", I told Jessica. "Was it you?" she asked. "I was with you the whole time, plus I don't do stuff like that to people. Whoever did it is going to be in trouble big time", I said. "What about your friends? Could they have done it?" she asked. "Christy never did anything to Greg that I know of so far. She did however do spread rumors about Michael and Charles. Maybe they could have done it, but I don't believe it for a minute", I told her. "I hope they didn't", she said. "I hope they didn't either", I told her. For the rest of the time till 10, we just talked to some of my friends. We didn't do any dancing or drinking (I guess it's her way of saying she's sorry for Christy). When it was 10 PM, we went to the parking lot to get to my car. I drove her home while listening to Lazlow make a fool of himself on Integrity 2.0. When we got to her house, I walked her to her front porch. "I had a fun time", she said. "I know you did", I told her. "I mean I never had so much fun ever since my mom took me to the zoo when I was 11", she said. "Sounds like you and your mom were close", I told her. "We were. I don't mean it to be offensive to you C-Money, since you never had a good relationship with yours, but my mom and I would do just about everything with me", she said. "And I guess you can't believe she's been dead since the summer sometimes?" I asked. "Yeah", she said sadly. "I didn't mean to bring it up. I'm sorry", I told her. "Its fine. I know you didn't mean to", she said. I then cupped my hands around her face and then told her, "Listen, things might not be okay right now, but they will get better. Your grandfather can't make all the decisions for you. You got to figure out what's good for you. It's your choice how you want to have fun. It's your choice to be whatever you want to be in the future". "Why are you telling me this?" she asked. "I know he's so protective about you, but he's not going to be there for you one of these days. It's your choice how you want to live your live", I said. Just when I finished, we both kissed. It was a very long kiss. After we stopped, she asked, "I'll see you next weekend?" "Yeah, you will", I told her. "Night", she said. "Night", I said back. She then went into her house while I went back to my car. I drove back to the school in slience. 30 Minutes Later; 11 PM I was in the Boys' Dorm common room with Greg talking about my kiss with Jessica. "So I'm guessing you got yourself another girlfriend?" Greg asked. "Yeah and I don't even know if it's a good thing. What if I break her heart....or she turns out to be another fed?" I said with a mild tone. "Trust me, C-Money. If she was a fed, she would have uncovered it before it even became 2009", Greg told me. "Truth", I told her. He got up from the cough and then put his hand on my shoulder and said, "She's a beautiful girl with a great personality. I doubt she'll do anything to you or anyone else. Besides, I think you should go out with her. You haven't really been yourself since you found out that Alexis was a fed". "You think I should?" I asked him. "Yes", he said. "Even though she's a farm girl that looks like a teen actress?" I added. "Yes", he said. "I guess I'll do it then", I told him. Just then, Michael and Charles came into the room. "Have you guys seen what happened to Christy at the dance?" Charles asked us. "Yes and it was a horrible prank", I told him. "Really? We thought you would have approved of it, C-Money", Michael said. "What do you mean by that Michael?" Greg asked. "Please tell me you didn't do the prank. You know Crabblesnitch will want to investigate by tomorrow. He'll see us as the primary suspects", I told them. "Not if we frame someone else", Charles added. "What did you do now?" I asked them. "We made it to where the Greasers did the prank", Charles told me. "I just hope they don't find out that you two did it or we all will be dead", I said. "That or they might make us clean their dirty underwear. Peeeuuu", Michael said scarcastically while holding his nose like there was an unpleasent stence in the air. We all decided to chill out in the common room till 1 AM. Then we all went to our dorm rooms while Michael walked all the way back home. It was a very fun day, but what I'm most glad about is having a new girlfriend. Category:Blog posts